Just Feel Better
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: Songfic based on Santana's "Just Feel Better".


**I HAD to write this songfic before I lost my inspiration. My poll, however, still stands. Please vote!  
I don't own Avatar or "Just Feel Better".  
Please R&R, and enjoy as well!

* * *

**

Just Feel Better: An Avatar Songfic

In Gaoling- (A/N Did I spell that wrong? If so, please tell me)

_She said I feel stranded._

Toph pounded on the door.

"Let me out!" She was forced to wear these stupid shoes, these stupid shoes that kept her from seeing. Otherwise she would never be let out again.

_And I can't tell anymore._

She heard the guard positioned outside her door snigger.

"Sorry, but that's against the rules, princess," he called out. Toph pounded the door harder, until she was sure that blood was running down her arms from her scraped wrists.

_If I'm coming or I'm going._

Toph stormed away from the door in frustration, but miscalculated the distance between the door and the wall and ran into it.

"Ooph!"

_It's not how I planned it._

Toph just lay on the floor for a little while. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to come home and get welcomed as a hero, but she hadn't.

_I've got a key to the door._

Toph sat up, struck with inspiration. She would use her little meteorite bracelet. She walked over to the door again and after a while, fitted the newly formed key into the keyhole and turned it.

_But it just won't open._

There was no click. What? She heard another snigger from outside.

_And I know, I know, I know._

Toph slid down against the door. Why had her parents done this?

_Part of me says let it go._

"Just let it go, Toph," she murmured to herself. But she couldn't.

_That life happens for a reason._

There had to be a reason this had happened. But there really wasn't.

_I don't, I don't, I don't._

She slammed her hands against the wall one more time. The increased sniggers outside told her that resistance was futile.

_Because it never worked before._

She clenched her fingernails until they bit into her palms.

"I can't let it go and I won't," she promised herself. Trying to do so before had never worked.

_But this time, this time._

"Why can't you let me out!" Toph shouted at the door.

_I'm gonna try anything to just feel better._

Toph woke up, covered in cold sweat.

_Tell me what to do._

She got out of her earth tent and stood up. It was all right. She was on her way back to Gaoling, nothing had happened yet.

"Stupid dreams," she muttered under her breath.

_You know I can't see through the haze around me._

She walked to the beach. It still felt like those constraining shoes were on. Gods, how annoying.

_And I do anything to just feel better._

She earthbended just to comfort herself that she still could.

_And I can't find my way._

Toph hadn't heard Katara come up behind her.

"Toph?"

_God I need a change._

Toph didn't bother turning around. She knew who it was.

"Katara."

_And I do anything to just feel better._

"What's the matter?" Toph didn't usually lay herself out like a map for the Sugar Queen, but maybe now was an exception.

_Any little thing to just feel better._

"I-I had a nightmare."

"Oh, Toph. What was it about?"

_She said I need you to hold me._

Toph remained silent. Katara moved toward her.

"It was about her parents, wasn't it?" Silence. "Toph, do you need a hug?"

_I'm a little far from the shore._

Toph nodded silently.

_And I'm afraid of sinking._

Katara enveloped her in a hug.

_You're the only one who knows me._

"Toph, you don't need to worry."

_And who doesn't ignore._

"Why?"

_That my soul is weeping._

"Because I'm sure that your parents will accept you just the way you are."

_I know, I know, I know._

Toph wrenched herself free.

"Sure is different from knowing!" she shouted at the waterbender.

_Part of me says let it go._

Toph felt bad immediately. Why had she yelled at Katara?

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

_Everything must have a season._

"It's okay, Toph."

_Round and round it goes._

Katara moved forward again and hugged Toph. Then, after a while, they separated and sat down on the beach.

_And every day's the one before._

"I don't think that my parents will ever accept me Katara. I think you're wrong."

_But this time, this time._

"That's thinking, Toph. Thinking is different from knowing."

_I'm gonna try anything to just feel better._

Toph was silent.

"And being sure is stronger than thinking."

_Tell me what to do._

"Still," Toph said, looking (A/N You know what I mean) over the ocean.

_You know I can't see through the haze around me._

"Toph, your parents will never accept you with that attitude."

_And I do anything to just feel better._

"How do you know?"

_I can't find my way._

"I don't, but that type of outlook brings down the chances of everything."

_God, I need a change._

"Well, in that case, how's this? 'My parents _might_ accept me for who I am.'"

_And I do anything to just feel better. Any little thing to just feel better._

"Better. If you want, we can work on it tomorrow." Toph felt a small smile creep across her face.

_I'm tired of holding on. To all the things I ought to leave behind._

"Staying in the past is getting kind of old," she admitted.

_I think I need a little help this time._

"Well, Toph, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Katara."

_I do anything to just feel better. Any little thing to just feel better._


End file.
